Love The Way You Lie
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When Baron and Yukie's relationship was taken too far and now have been exposed at Survivor Series, Stephanie plans to ends the storyline between the two and even costing their careers in WWE. But without thinking straight, Baron told a lie to help keep their jobs which shocks the whole world and including Yukie. (Amanda Cena is xXBalorBabeXx's character!)


_**December 20, 2015, The Morning After The NXT Christmas Party…**_

 _Slowly opening her smokey grey eyes, Yukie can barely see the morning sun of Orlando as the curtains were close while she laying down in one of the hotel bed. Once her vision became clear after blinking her eyes a few times and yawning slightly, Yukie's eyes widen as she felt something warm from behind while she noticed a familiar arm and heard quiet snoring._

 _She was reminded of how she ended up here last night when her late brother's friend from his beginning Bullet Club days, Finn Balor was having a loving relationship with her best friend, Amanda Cena which left her heartbroken. Unable to hide her feelings, she seeks comfort from Baron who became friends with the newest NXT wrestler until a few kisses were exchanged before they found each other in bed and clothes were flying off of them._

 _Turning her head slightly, Yukie can see Baron's face as he was snoring slightly with his face covered with her teal and violet colored hair. Shifting towards her right, she felt Baron's arms wrapped around her body as she felt tight around his strong grip until she managed to escape._

 _'Wow… what a night I won't forget.' Yukie thought, as she felt the ripped open condom packet on the bottom of her left foot before picking it up and reading it. 'Trojan Double Ecstasy Condoms. Guess we were too loud for everyone here on this floor." She thought once more, before she slowly stood as she managed to walk towards the bathroom to take a shower._

 _After taking a shower while having the sweet scent of red velvet créme and golden plum laced with a swirl of sugared musk, pink jasmine and wild strawberries on her body, Yukie wrapped herself in a large white towel before putting her teal and purple hair up in a lazy bun. Spraying on Dove antiperspirant underneath her arm, Yukie open her grey eyes to see Baron behind her in the mirror, causing her to jump in fright with widen eyes._

" _Baron." Yukie exclaimed, while calming down before she turn around to face him. "You've scared me." She responded, before looking up at him as Baron was wearing one of his Liars Club shirts and boxers._

 _Baron only remained quiet for a few more seconds, before he pull Yukie into his arms as the teal haired woman had her hands on his chest, while hearing his heartbeat._

" _I thought it was a fucking dream last night. But I'm glad it's not. I really like having you in bed with me, as we were fucking each other's brains out" Baron responded, as his hands were around Yukie's small body._

" _Yeah… It felt so good, Tommy. I never felt that way in so long." Yukie answered with a smile._

" _Me either." Baron repiled, until he lifted Yukie up with his hands and her legs wrapped around his hips, before he looked at her beautiful grey eyes. "I love you so much, Doll." He whispered against her lips, as Yukie's arms were wrapped around his neck._

" _I love you too, baby." Yukie replied quietly, before they started kissing as one of her hands touched his black receding hair._

 _Yukie and Baron never felt this way before in their lives even though they are two very different people, when one is a loner and the other one is sociable._

 _But they can make this work for once in their lives._

* * *

 **Two Years Later, November 19, 2017, Survivor Series…**

In her own locker room, Yukie was taking a breather as she felt brutalized by Charlotte Flair when she and the SmackDown Women's Champion was supposed to be having a one-on-one fight with each other until someone wins by pinfall or submission… but it ended up in a disqualification when Charlotte attacked the teal haired woman with Yukie's title.

Hearing the words "Fake Queen" and "Wannabe" ringing through her mind, Yukie remember weeks before Survivor Series that Charlotte would make fun of her for being the three time Raw Women's Champion ever since she was sometimes visiting SmackDown to be by Baron at ringside when they have a loving relationship.

Looking down at her title, Yukie was left in silence until she didn't hear someone knocking on the door and walking into her locker room.

"Charlotte's wrong, Yukie."

Yukie looked up to see Bayley in front of her.

"I never seen her like that before. But you've made her snapped after when she tried to trapped you in the Figure Four like four times." Bayley responded, before sitting down next to her.

"I know not to fall for any of her tricks. I wanted to be like you and Sasha who won this title in the past. Not like Charlotte when she won it at Wrestlemania 32 and even the other three times or even from Bliss who plays dirty." Yukie repiled.

"Just be yourself, Yukie. Like you did back in NXT when you became the Women's Champion, and even when you did the first ever Last Woman Standing against Bliss." Bayley responded, before side hugging Yukie as they both smiled.

"Thanks, Bayley. That help me felt better a little." Yukie responded, before hugging Bayley. "But have you seen Amanda? She seemed off today before I knew that she was replaced off of the Women's team." She questioned, before fixing her left red and black striped knee sock.

"She did, but I believed that she's with Finn at the moment after Raw scored another point, thanks to him being one of the sole survivors." Bayley answered, before she left Yukie alone in her locker room.

Yukie stood up as she felt a slight pain in her legs, thanks to Charlotte's submission move before she walked over towards the vanity while taking off the red ribbons that were clipped next to her side ponytails.

A knock was heard on the door as Yukie look back at it through the mirror.

"Yeah?" Yukie called out, before looking back at her until her eyes widened in shock to see Baron, still wearing his SmackDown Live shirt, ring pants and boots. "Baron, what are you doing here?!" She questioned as she turned around to face him after Baron closed the door behind him.

"I came here to see you, Doll. Is that a problem?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah, a major one. SmackDown and Raw superstars can't be near each other. If someone walks in or saw you entering Raw territory, we'll be in big trouble or worse." Yukie explained, as Baron walked over towards and stood in front of her.

"So, fuck them. No one cares about me walking around here, and beside they don't even know that I'm gone." Baron responded, before placing his United States Champion title next to Yukie's Raw Women's Championship title. "You sure did take quite a beating from Ric's daughter." He stated, before Yukie rolled her eyes and turn back around to face the mirror.

"I had it coming. Since the Queen thinks she's better than anyone, even though I'm faster than her. Charlotte is just a fake blonde who believe that winning is everything. I mean, our fathers were in the same industry, but I'm not here to win ever match and impressed my own. I'm here because this is my dream." Yukie explained, before Baron had his strong hands on her shoulders until he decided to massage them.

A small moan escaped from Yukie's mouth as she felt relaxed while leaning her head back on Baron's SmackDown shirt.

"You like that?" Baron responded, before he stood in front of Yukie with her ring shorts were touching the front of his ring pants.

"Mhm. Feels so good." Yukie replied with her grey eyes closed.

"You need a break, Doll. After your match with Charlotte, you've been stressing and I can tell when you're like this." Baron explained, before he slowly leaning in and starting kissing her neck.

"Yes. And I need… no…" Yukie managed to say, while letting her neck lean towards her left, before she turn around to face Baron. " _I want you_ , Lone Wolf." She whispered, before taking off her Raw crop top, revealing her black and red ring top.

"You want me to fuck the stress away?" Baron questioned with a smirk, as Yukie's hands were on the waistband of his ring pants before she unbuckled them.

"Maybe…" Yukie answered, before getting on her knees until Baron had one hand gripping onto her teal hair, leaning his head back and quietly groaning while feeling her mouth around him.

Five minutes later and outside of the locker room, Renee Young had Jim Grogan following her before they have reached Yukie's locker room until he started recording for everyone in the arena, hoping to get some answers about her match against Charlotte.

Renee knocked on the door a few times, before she opened the door and her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh God!" Renee exclaimed in shock, as Yukie and Baron didn't hear her or even the door opening.

"Oh fuck, Yukie." Baron grunted while gripping onto Yukie's hips and guided her up and down on him in a fast pace.

"Shit… I feel fucking better already." Yukie moaned as Baron's left hand reaches up and gripped onto her left breast while her right hand rested on her hip, lifting her up and down. "Keep fucking me, Baron, yes! Harder, faster, deeper, yes!" She cried out as she encouraged the Lone Wolf, while looking up at the ceiling with her Raw crop top covering her eyes.

"Yeah, you liking that, baby? Daddy's gonna keep fucking you so hard." Baron groaned while continuing his ramming movement with both hands, until he opened his brown eyes to look up at Yukie… but his eyes widen to see Renee along with Jim and a recording camera which made him slow down his movement.

"Baron, keep going. Keep fucking me with your cock!" Yukie begged while breathing in and out with her open mouth, before looking down at him as her Raw crop top was still covering her eyes. "What's going on? Why'd you stop, meanie?" She whined, before Baron reached up and removed her Raw crop top to make her have her sight again.

Yukie turned around to see Renee and Jim with the recording camera which left her own eyes widen in shock as well.

"Uh… It's not what you think." Yukie responded embarrassingly with blushing red cheeks as her wrists were still tied behind her back with one of her hair ribbons.


End file.
